


Your Thighs are Meant for taking Naps

by Iwashimizu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwashimizu/pseuds/Iwashimizu
Summary: It's rare to see Kageyama take a break from volleyball practice, but when he does, he makes sure to enjoy every bit of it.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	Your Thighs are Meant for taking Naps

**Author's Note:**

> Ah hello it's me again, Washi ^-^/ Thank you for all the kudos on the last one! I appreciate it w all my heart! I find it fun writing for this ship so i made another one. I hope you enjoy reading it c: let me know what you think! ^^

She didn't know how she got in to this situation. She was supposed to look for Kageyama, since he disappeared mid-club activities. Yachi frantically looked for him, he was never the type to skip out on volleyball. It was unlike him which made her worry. But as soon as she found him Kageyama insisted on taking a 10 minute power nap, using her thighs as a pillow.

Yachi didn't have any time to even react as she sat on the cool grass, her back leaning on the tree as Kageyama slept soundly on her thighs. He looked so calm his lashes were dark and long. Yachi's eyes continued to observe the sleeping setter. His hair was dark and it looked soft to the touch. Lightly brushing off a bit of his hair to the side, she felt a sense of nervousness kick in.

It wasn't like she was scared of him, more like she was afraid he'd see how she was looking at him and thought he'd find that weird. Doing her best not to move a single inch, she could feel her heart beating inside of her. It felt like drums echoing in an empty stage. It was the first time she got so close to Kageyama she felt she could faint at any moment.

Kageyama wasn't the type to be so daring as making a girl's thigh his pillow. But it wasn't just any girl and the thighs he rests his head on didn't belong to just anyone, it was Yachi's. Over the time she joined the volleyball team he felt like he relies on her more than he wanted to admit.

The warm feeling of being near her felt right to him, it brought him comfort. Maybe he just wanted a reason to act like this so he could enjoy what was happening in that moment, but one thing's for sure is that he liked every waking minute of it. She smelled like flowers on a summer day. Kageyama could hear the leaves rustling through the breeze and Yachi's soft finger tips making their way through his scalp. It was a good day for him.

He liked her being there. He liked how he felt so calm, his body felt like it was floating on air just by being near her. 

"We have to go." She whispered ever so gently. 

"I know." He replied, he could feel her body tense up. 

"...."

"Let's do this again." It wasn't a question nor a command, it was him telling her that this was not a one time thing. He fluttered his eyes open, the first thing he saw was her flushed face. She looked like strawberry milk, eyes wide as can be. Kageyama internally took note of how she looked, it was the first time he saw her so flustered.

"O-Okay." Yachi timidly replied, knowing that it was impossible for her to decline.

Hearing her response caught Kageyama off guard, his ears perked up and his face turned red. He didn't expect that from her. Her response obviously made him happy but he didn't want to admit that. He got up, straightening his sweats before reaching out his hand to help her stand up.

"Next time don't do it during club activities though!" Embarrassed of what she said, she immediately walked ahead of him, avoiding his eyes that were fixed on her.

Kageyama smiled and followed her back to the gymnasium.


End file.
